UN DULCE DESASTRE
by Yunuen -o
Summary: Las cosas que se le ocurren hacer a Seiya para ayudar a sus amigos.


-:-

Hola n.n

Mi nik es Yunuen pero puedes decirme Yun.

Mi primer fic de Caballeros del Zodiaco.

Ojala sea de tu agrado.

-:-

**Disclaimer**:

Ningún personaje de SAINT SEIYA me pertenece.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fanfiction.

Esto es un pobre intento por escribir algo sobre mi anime número 1, del cual soy fan desde los 9 años.

-:-

**UN DULCE DESASTRE**

Amanece.

La luz comienza a colarse a raudales dentro de una inmensa mansión.

Poco a poco, los rayos cálidos del sol comienzan a disipar el ambiente gélido que inunda aquella enorme casa donde tan sólo viven siete individuos.

El sol magnifica lentamente su calor para disipar la frialdad que se ha instalado en la casa, frialdad causada no tanto por el fresco que trae consigo la noche, sino por la tristeza que agobia a los corazones de quienes viven ahí… o de casi todos los que viven ahí.

Finalmente, la luz llega a una habitación a través de los inmensos y elegantes ventanales, y su ocupante, un chico de alborotado cabello castaño, lejos de incomodarse por toda esa luminosidad, se descubre de sus abrigadoras mantas.

Seiya da un gran bostezo, estira sus brazos y sus piernas tanto como puede y, prácticamente de un salto, sale de la cama.

Tras lavarse la cara, cambiarse la pijama por su habitual playera roja y su deslavado pantalón de mezclilla, sale de su habitación.

Va caminando por el pasillo, animado por el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero se detiene al aproximarse a otras habitaciones, en las que sus amigos de la infancia y hermanos de armas aún duermen.

Le parece que en esa parte en particular de la mansión, la luz del sol no logra infiltrarse.

Se siente un horrible frío.

Hace una semana que regresaron apenas de milagro de la última batalla contra otro Dios que deseaba aniquilar a toda la raza humana.

Hace una semana que han estado recuperándose de las heridas que sufrieron.

Hace una semana que él no ha visto en el rostro de sus camaradas ni la más pequeña sonrisa.

Por supuesto que comprende que no es nada fácil la recuperación tras una guerra encarnizada, pero le duele en el alma ver a sus camaradas tan decaídos.

La alegría huye de su corazón ante la pesada melancolía que percibe y que sabe que aprisiona con sus garras el corazón de sus amigos.

Lentamente es arrastrado hacia el fondo del abismo de la desesperanza…

Sin embargo, algo acude pronto a su rescate, algo muy terrenal: comida.

Su agudo olfato le dice que el desayuno está servido.

Recuperado su buen ánimo, baja rápidamente al comedor, donde encuentra todo un festín.

Su hambriento estómago ruge sin clemencia.

Toma asiento, y aunque su estómago no deja de protestar, espera pacientemente a que alguien más le haga compañía.

Pero, al parecer, los demás están en ayuno.

Así han sido todos los días, unos días muy solitarios.

Él ha desayunado, comido y cenado solo durante esa larga y tediosa semana, apenas si se han dirigido la palabra; aunque un par de veces ha comido con Shun o con Shiryu, pero no los tres juntos y sí en un agobiante silencio.

Se cruza de brazos, pensando en una solución para sacar a sus amigos de ese estado de apatía.

El delicioso aroma de la comida vuelve a juguetear en su nariz.

Es muy importante que se alimenten, sino, ¿cómo se supone que sus heridas van a sanar?

Su estómago ruge con mayor intensidad.

Toma el tenedor a punto de renunciar a la esperanza de que alguien le acompañe… pero la idea de volver a comer solo, lo obliga a devolverlo a su lugar.

Trata de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para distraer su hambre y dar más tiempo a que alguien aparezca… pero le es imposible no pensar en la suculenta comida.

Pasea la mirada por los platillos preparados con ahínco por el fiel servidor de Saori:

.Quesadillas hawaiianas

.Huevos revueltos con espinaca y champiñones

.Caldo de pescado

.Ensalada cremosa de fruta

.Panqueques de avena

.Sopa de verduras

.Pollo parmesano

.Pescado horneado

.Plátanos con miel y almendras

.Sándwich de champiñón, tocino, lechuga, y jitomate

.Milanesas de arroz integral y garbanzos

.Helado de yogurt…

_¡Basta!_ Grita su mente e inmediatamente toma la servilleta, la muerde con fuerza y gira la cabeza para no continuar martirizándose.

Voltea hacia la puerta, esperando ver que alguien se aproxime, pero nadie aparece para desayunar.

Suspira.

Tendrá que comer solo, de nuevo.

Voltea y deja la servilleta sobre la mesa, contemplando una vez más la saludable comida…

Sí, es una comida saludable.

Tatsumi, por orden de Saori, ha procurado cocinar comida saludable para que ellos recuperen fuerzas pronto… ¡pero no sólo necesitan recuperarse físicamente, también su ánimo tiene que recuperar fuerzas!... y no hay nada mejor en el mundo para levantar el ánimo, que un esponjoso y delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina a preparar él mismo el pastel, aunque no tenga ni la más remota idea de cómo se hace uno.

Estando en la cocina, recuerda que hay un recetario de cocina… en alguna parte; así que comienza a buscar por todos lados el dichoso recetario en el que seguramente habrá una receta para preparar un pastel de chocolate.

Por largos minutos, un concierto orquestado con ollas, platos, sartenes, cucharones, etc., etc., y sin ninguna armonía, resuena por toda la mansión.

Ya ha vaciado las alacenas de todos los utensilios que contenían (y dejados debidamente amontonados en la mesa que hay ahí), pero, por más que ha buscado, no encuentra el recetario de cocina.

Se deja caer de sentón en el frío piso, totalmente frustrado (no se sienta en alguna silla porque también las ha ocupado con trastes).

Tenía mucha ilusión por hacer ese rico pastel para sus amigos (pero como tampoco su alma ha cicatrizado del todo, renuncia a la idea).

Suspira.

Se queda mirando el monótono piso de azulejos sin siquiera acordarse de que hace varios minutos tenía mucha hambre.

Reúne unas pocas fuerzas siquiera que le ayuden a ponerse de pie e irse a encerrar su habitación… pero de repente, oye unos pasos, voltea, y encuentra en el umbral de la puerta a un chico de mirada verde azulada que definitivamente refleja sorpresa.

Shun, intrigado por el ruido en la cocina, fue a ver qué estaba sucediendo, y ha hallado un gran desastre; busca al responsable, y lo encuentra sentado en el suelo.

Se arrodilla junto a su amigo, sentándose sobre sus talones.

- Seiya… - le dice en un tono de voz bajo, temiendo que la depresión le haya hecho enloquecer.

- No es nada. – trata de aparentar de se trata de algo no importante – Sólo estaba buscando el recetario. -

Tan afligido está Seiya, que espera que Shun lo regañe por desordenar la cocina de esa manera…

Sin embargo, Shun se levanta, va a la alacena donde están guardados los manteles y las servilletas de papel (justo donde Seiya no había buscado), y extrae un recetario de cocina; regresa con su amigo, se arrodilla junto a él de nueva cuenta, y se lo entrega.

Seiya mira el recetario como si Shun lo hubiese hecho aparecer con ayuda de un espectacular truco de magia.

- ¡Gracias! -

Con un brazo (porque con el otro sostiene el valioso recetario) abraza a Shun agradeciéndole la ayuda.

Shun no duda en corresponder el abrazo.

Seiya se siente muy feliz porque ahora sí va a poder hacer el pastel de chocolate para sus amigos, aunque…

Repentinamente, le embarga un profundo sentimiento de tristeza.

Quizás se deba a que en toda una semana no había podido estar cerca de sus amigos, si bien él tampoco los ha buscado con el pretexto de darles su espacio, pero, justo en este momento, se da cuenta que también necesita de su cercanía.

Suelta el recetario para poder abrazar a Shun con todas sus fuerzas.

Hunde la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Lucha por contener las lágrimas.

Shun no tiene que preguntarle nada a Seiya. Percibe claramente el por qué de su brusco cambio de ánimo.

Con suavidad, acerca más hacia sí a su amigo, brindándole el consuelo que tanto necesita.

Seiya no tiene que esforzarse mucho por no llorar. La calidez del confort que llega hasta lo más hondo de su dolido corazón aplasta y acaba con la horrible sensación de soledad que no sabía que lo había hecho su prisionero durante una agobiante semana.

Se toma su tiempo para recordar el propósito de haber desordenado la cocina.

Se aparta de Shun, toma el recetario y lo hojea rápido hasta que encuentra la imagen de un suculento pastel de chocolate.

- ¡Quiero hacer uno! – le muestra y señala la imagen a su amigo.

Shun examina la imagen, y en su sereno rostro, se dibuja una tímida sonrisa.

- Se ve delicioso. –

- Y me va a quedar así. –

- ¿Puedo ayudar? –

- ¡Claro! -

Seiya se pone de pie (sin olvidarse del recetario), y sonriendo, le tiende la mano a Shun para ayudarle a levantarse.

Shun acepta gustoso la mano de piel morena.

Entre los dos, enseguida ponen en orden la cocina, y no demoran en hornear dos panes esponjosos que serán los "pisos" del pastel, gracias a que han seguido esmeradamente las instrucciones.

Con sumo cuidado, Shun se encarga de sacar los panes del horno.

Un exquisito aroma pronto invade la casa hasta el último rincón, y sin tardanza, aparecen en la cocina un chico de largo cabello negro y otro de cabello rubio.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Hyoga es quien pregunta.

- Nada. – responde Seiya, sintiéndose frustrado porque la sorpresa se ha arruinando (no creyó que sus otros amigos fuesen despertados por el intenso aroma de chocolate).

- Pues a mí me parece – dice Shiryu – que esa "nada" es un panque. –

- Es un pastel… o lo va a ser. – dice Shun.

- Pastel… - dicen a la vez Shiryu e Hyoga.

- Y de chocolate. – Shun agrega.

- De chocolate… - las miradas de Shiryu e Hyoga destellan de regocijo.

_Bueno_… piensa Seiya.

Ver alegres a sus amigos compensa que la sorpresa ya no sea sorpresa.

Entusiasmados por que el pastel ya esté listo, Shiryu e Hyoga también ayudan.

Shiryu y Shun se encargan de elaborar el relleno de fresas, e Hyoga y Seiya se encargan de hace el betún.

En pocos instantes, los últimos complementos para crear el pastel de chocolate quedan listos, pero antes de "armarlo", se tiene que probar el relleno y el betún, obviamente.

Todos, cada uno con su cuchara, prueban las fresas…

- ¡Perfecto! –

- Es una delicia. -

- No está ni demasiado dulce ni demasiado agrio. –

- Probemos el betún. -

Apenas Shun sugiere esto último, e Hyoga se da prisa en agarrar la cuchara que usaron para elaborar el betún y toma una pequeña porción de betún, pero de inmediato Seiya le arrebata la cuchara porque él quiere ser el primero en probar, pero Hyoga agarra la cuchara para arrebatársela, pero Seiya no la suelta y tira de ésta, asi que Hyoga vuelve a tirar de la cuchara para quedársela, pero Seiya no la suelta...

Hyoga enarca una ceja.

Seiya frunce el seño.

Se miran fijamente.

Ha dejado de ser una bonita convivencia para convertirse en una fiera batalla.

- Oigan… - dice Shiryu al darse cuenta de lo que va a pasar, pero...

¡Seiya e Hyoga pelean por la cuchara!

¡Seiya jala la cuchara, luego Hyoga jala de la cuchara, y otra vez Seiya vuelve a tirar de la cuchara pero ahora un poco más fuerte, pero Hyoga también tira de la cuchara todavía más fuerte…!

- Todos podemos probar el betún. – les insiste Shiryu, pero los contendientes lo ignoran.

¡Seiya e Hyoga siguen tironeando de la cuchara para ver quién se queda con ella y tener el grandísimo honor de probar el cremosísimo betún de chocolate!

¡Y en el último desesperado intento, Hyoga se juega el todo por el todo! ¡Da un último tirón a la cuchara con todas sus fuerzas y…!

Por el tremendo esfuerzo que ha hecho Seiya para no perder la cuchara cubierta con betún y con ella su esperanza, sus manos están sudando, y con ese último tirón de parte de Hyoga… ¡la cuchara se le resbala de su mano!

- ¡No! –

- ¡Sí! –

Una enorme sonrisa de triunfo emerge en la cara del chico rubio, pero aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria; de eso se da cuenta en el siguiente segundo… todos, de hecho.

Algo de betún sale disparado de la cuchara, y los chicos miran hacia dónde va a caer, y en breves instantes se percatan de que va a ocurrir una gran catástrofe porque el betún va directo a la cara de alguien que justo va entrando en la cocina atraído también por los dulces y cítricos aromas que inundan la casa…

- ¡Ay! -

Ikki es recibido con un trancazo de betún.

Sabiendo el grave error que acaba de cometer, rápidamente Hyoga pone la cuchara en la mano de Seiya aprovechando que éste mira boquiabierto cómo ha quedado la cara del recién llegado…

Ikki, creyendo que se trata de una broma… ¡busca al culpable con unos ojos que echan chispas!... y descubre a Seiya con una mano arriba.

Seiya no sabe por qué Ikki se va acercando a él como un enorme toro de lidia que está por embestirlo… ¡hasta que se da cuenta de que ÉL tiene el arma con la que Ikki ha sido atacado!

- ¡SEIYAAAAA! –

- ¡Esta vez yo no fui! ¡Lo juro! -

Seiya no tiene la más mínima oportunidad de dar una explicación… ¡arroja la cuchara y echa a correr para salvar la vida!

Consigue esquivar la embestida y huye de la cocina, pero Ikki, no en balde tiene experiencia en combates: logra frenar su carrera y cambiar súbitamente de dirección.

Seiya corre sin perder un solo segundo, pero, con tres poderosas zancadas, Ikki le da alcance, salta y lo derriba.

- ¡Uf! -

Seiya cae boca abajo, e inmediatamente Ikki lo somete aplicándole una llave al brazo derecho y otra a la pierna izquierda, retorciéndolos en un ángulo poco natural, como si ambas extremidades fueran un cordel y quisiera hacer un nudo con ellos.

- ¡Ayayayayayay! –es tan martirizante el suplicio que sufre Seiya que no puede decir otra cosa.

Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga llegan a socorrer al pobre Seiya.

Shiryu se abalanza sobre Ikki, y Shun está por hacer lo mismo, pero Hyoga lo detiene, lo aparta y es él quien se une a la desesperada misión de hacer entrar en razón a Ikki.

Hyoga y Shiryu forcejean con Ikki para que libere a Seiya.

- ¡Ayayayayayay! –

- ¡Ikki suéltalo! –

- ¡Ayayayayayay! –

- ¡Su brazo y su pierna se están poniéndose azules por la falta de circulación!

- ¡Ayayayayayay! –

- ¡Niisan! –

Ni los angustiosos llamados de Shun consiguen sacar a Ikki de su incontenible ira.

Es entonces que llega corriendo Tatsumi con una manguera en las manos (con tan sólo escuchar el gran alboroto, ya se imaginaba que los chicos estarían haciendo de las suyas y debía aplicar medidas extremas… de nueva cuenta). Va a aplacar a los chicos revoltosos dándoles un buen baño con agua fría, sin embargo…

- ¡Tatsumi! –

Tatsumi se detiene a escasos metros de la riña, sonríe con torpeza y oculta la manguera a sus espaldas.

Saori entra apresuradamente.

- ¡Entiende que fue un accidente! –

- ¡Todos podemos tener un accidente! –

- ¡Cuando se trata de Seiya no son accidentes, son bromas! –

- ¡Chicos! -

No son las palabras recias de Saori, ni su presuroso paso, ni mucho menos el delicado perfume que desprende, sino la divinidad que habita en su persona lo que hace que los chicos se olviden de la riña y se percaten que su Diosa se va acercando pero para nada contenta.

Hyoga y Shiryu de prisa se ponen de pie, e Ikki finalmente libera a Seiya del fuerte castigo y se levanta.

Seiya permanece en el piso cual papel estrujado y arrugado.

- Me arruinas la diversión, Saori. –

- ¿Te parece divertido torturar de esa manera a Seiya? -

- El comenzó. –

- Niisan, sólo es betún de chocolate. –

- ¿Betún de chocolate? – Ikki pasa un dedo por la parte de su cara que quedó embarrada con el betún, toma una diminuta porción y la prueba – No está nada mal. -

Saori se acuclilla al lado de su guerrero caído.

- ¿Estás bien, Seiya? –

- Era… b… betún… – semiinconsciente, Seiya trata de explicar que no era una broma, y aún en ese estado, distingue a la chica y a la Diosa por quien está dispuesto a dar la vida – S… ¡Saori! – su recuperación es asombrosa – Estoy bien. – se levanta como si Ikki sólo le hubiera hecho cosquillas.

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora sí me disculpas, tenemos una misión que cumplir. -

- ¿Una misión? –

Con su caracteriza jovial sonrisa, Seiya guía a Saori a la cocina.

A Ikki le gana la curiosidad (lo poquito que probó estaba realmente delicioso) y también va a la cocina.

- Vaya. Están haciendo un pastel. –

- Fue idea de Seiya. – dice Shun al tiempo que le entrega a Ikki una servilleta para que se limpie la cara.

- Y casi lo terminábamos, - dice Shiryu – de no ser por la… breve interrupción. –

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aventar betún a la cara de la gente, Seiya? – Ikki pregunta ya casi pasándosele el coraje.

- Fue un accidente, ¿verdad Hyoga? -

- Sí… - Hyoga rasca su rubia cabellera con bastante nerviosismo. – Fue un accidente... Mi accidente. –

Ikki ha comprendido lo que pasó y mira de reojo a Hyoga, pero más tarde ajustará cuentas; lo importante ahora es el pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Y qué les hace falta para acabarlo? -

- Integrar todo. – responde Shiryu.

- Que lo haga Ikki. – sugiere Shun – Todos hemos contribuido, y falta él. –

Ikki duda pues es una de esas tantas cosas cotidianas y tan normales que él no sabe hacer.

Seiya sabe esto, y se apresura a poner sobre la mesa el utilísimo recetario.

- Sólo haz lo que dice aquí. Es muy sencillo. -

- No puedo garantizar que quede tan bien presentable como en la foto. –

- No importa la presentación – dice Saori – sino el sabor. –

Ikki acepta el reto para así hacer algo diferente a lo que ha estado haciendo en esa insípida semana: nada.

Saori se sienta a la mesa para mirar con una sonrisa cómo Ikki termina de hacer el pastel.

Por supuesto que no es sencillo, pero Ikki se deja guiar por las indicaciones de sus hermanos que no pudieron quedarse sólo mirando.

En veinte minutos, el pastel queda terminado…

- ¡Y hasta se parece al de la foto!- dice un entusiasmado Seiya.

Todos observan el pequeño triunfo que lograron entre todos, y de repente, un coro de estómagos hambrientos canta al unísono y con bastante sonoridad.

- Han trabajado muy duro, merecen su recompensa. – dice Saori al ponerse de pie – Pero antes de probar el postre, hay que comer. – va en busca de su mayordomo para que traiga el desayuno (que ya se ha enfriado) a la cocina; se recalentará y comerán ahí.

Pero los chicos no pueden esperar, así que ellos mismos van por los platillos.

Por primera vez, después de haber transcurrido largos días, hambrientos de calidez y compañía, en esta soleada mañana se sacian hasta sentirse estallar.

-:-

No hubo un desastre tan desastroso como quizás hayas esperado; es que soy pésima para los títulos.

Este fic no lo ubico en ninguna saga porque a mí me gusta escribir sobre la cotidianidad, o lo más que se pueda acercar a lo cotidiano una vida como la que llevan los Santos de Bronce.

A mí me hubiera gustado que en el anime se viera más de la vida cotidiana de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki como amigos, cómo es que se apoyan unos a otros para superar los delirios que cada guerra les deja, y también hubieran pasado anécdotas de su infancia, por ejemplo, cómo se conocieron… lamentablemente no fue así, pero como digo, para eso existen los fics (lo he dicho en otros fics que he subido en otra cuenta y de un toon del que soy fan desde los 6 años).

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
